Into the Life of Kira Gilbert
by ElizabethMidnight
Summary: Kira Simons celebrates her 16th birthday with her rich family but her family doesn’t understand she doesnt want money she just wants them to care. The night of her birthday she goes to sleep only to wake up as Elena and Jeremy Gilberts little sister. Shes poor and into drugs. How will she either stop the events of the VD or change them?
1. 16 B-Day & Waking up in Vampire Diaries

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries everything belongs to the author.

The OC does belong to me.

Chapter 1: 16th birthday

Kira Simons turned into Kira Gilbert

Today was my sixteenth birthday. I went to school and no one really wished me happy birthday because I don't have friends. I'd like friends but I'm the nerd and no one really talks to me except to tease me. In most cases there are normally a group of nerds but in this case I was the only one. I had a sister but she was the popular type and if she was scene with me she would end up a loser also so we left each other alone at school and at home.

The end of the school day rolled around and of course my sister climbed into my parents car and instead of picking me up at school they picked me up down the road for their prescious daughters sake. Me, I climbed in, buckled up, and plugged my headphones in ignoring my family because they were talking with my sister. My parents don't talk to me very much because I'm independent. I'm independent because about a year ago my mother was yelling at me because I didn't want to go to go to an expensive like super expensive restaurant with them for dinner. I said that I didn't have anything to wear and my mother said that she would buy me a dress and I got mad. I told her that I didn't want her money. I didn't want to become dependent on money because eventually I would eventually have to go without it. My mother yelled at me and asked why I couldn't be like my sister and I got mad. I told her it was because I didn't want to be a rich, spoiled kid who had nothing except her family's money and that I didn't want to become like my popular plastic Barbie of a sister. She slapped me of course and I left the room and ever since that day I have always gotten what I've asked for when I ask for anything. We don't really have civilized conversations just short ones and that works for me. I've never taken advantage of my parents money. They think it makes them happy and that it'll make me happy but it won't.

I'd rather live like a poor man. The only things I ask for is the stuff I need and the few things I ask for like books and that night I did exactly that. I got it but my sister didn't get me something I wanted. It was a hand me down dress. One of her old ones. I took it, went to my room and pitched it. I climbed into bed and turned off my lamp hoping tomorrow would be a better day.

The next morning I woke up to an alarm lock and knocking on my door. I looked around only to find a room that wasn't mine.

"What the hell?" I asked out loud.

"Kira Gilbert you open this door or your grounded." A woman yelled.

I scurried out of bed and opened the door to find Jenna. I was speechless.

"Kira Gilbert, did you go out smoking pot with your older brother again?" Jenna asked.

I had to blink a couple of times and then she continued.

"You both came in late and I am responsible for all of you. So clean up your act or else you'll lose your phone privileges to." Jenna said.

I nodded and she left me alone speechless.

I got up and went over to a mirror. I gasped and almost vomited. I looked like me but didn't. I had dark circles under my green eyes and my hair was red. I got dressed and grabbed what looked like my bag and looked inside. One schoolbook. I groaned. I searched for the rest and found them. All of them were shoved in the closet. I pulled them all out and hefted them all in the bag. I went into the bathroom off of my room and brushed my teeth. I touched up with what little light makeup I had and didn't look so much like a druggy. I walked out of my room and when I got to the stairs everything started spinning. I started falling when arms caught me. I felt weak and like my body was hurting everywhere. My mouth was dry and I couldn't seem to keep my eyes open.

"Kira? Hey? Take this it'll help for now." A voice said.

I pushed him away and it was just enough to send me toppling down the stairs. My first day as Kira Gilbert ended up in withdrawal and a major hospital visit.


	2. Looking in the Mirror and Screaming

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries. The characters and story belongs to the author. I own the other character Kira. The picture for this story is kinda how Kira Gilbert looks.

I redid the last chapter because it didn't make sense but I hope you like the changes I made.

Chapter 2: Looking in the Mirror and Screaming.

Kira

I had gotten dressed and went into the bathroom that was off my room and I screamed. In my life, aka the real world I had brown hair and blue eyes. Me in this reality though was completely different. I had red hair and green eyes. Jeremy called my name and I poked my head out of the bathroom.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Are you okay? I heard you scream. What's wrong?" Jeremy asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine just brushing my teeth." I said and smiled.

I grabbed my bag and tried to squeeze by Jeremy. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me against him. I bit my lip and looked up at him. He kissed me. I pulled away and ran away from him.

You've got to be kidding me. I get us being druggies together but doing stuff like that together. That can't happen again. Whatever we did while high won't happen again. It can't. I thought to myself.

I rushed past Elena and Jenna yelled at me.

"Where are you going so early Kira?" Jenna asked hands on her hips.

"I wanted to run to school. So I thought I would leave early. I promise I'm just going to school. I'll be home right after school to, I swear. I love you Aunt Jenna! Bye!" I said and ran out the door with my shoes in hand.

I didn't stop running until I was at Mystic Falls High School. I was panting and I was getting weird stares. I smiled and then realized that they knew me as one of the school junkies.

"Oh, well." I said.

I walked into the school building and into the office.

"Hi. Can I have a new copy of my schedule please? I like having one on hand just in case." I said and the office lady looked at me and then sighed.

"Of course. Kira this is the last time I do this. Understood?" The lady asked.

"Yes I understand thank you." I said.

I grabbed the paper and slid it in the front of my binder. I looked at my first class and sat down and put my shoes on.

"Kira!" Someone yelled and I looked up to see Elena and she was surprised.

"What Elena?" I asked confused.

"You're actually in class? Since when do you go to class?" Elena asked.

"Since now. I'm done skipping and I'm done getting high. So go yell at-" I said and realized that if Elena was the one to do that there would be trouble.

"You can yell at me later for trying to be a good student!" I said and ran to the boys bathroom.

Jeremy was in there and I scowled.

"What the hell are you doing Jeremy? We are at school. Your high and at school? Here take these." I said and thrust eye drops I had in my bag for me in his hand.

I stepped out of the bathroom and ran into someone. I looked up and sure enough saw Stefen Salvatore. I smiled and then he looked at the guys bathroom door and then at me.

"Sorry my older brother came to school kinda high. I was giving him eye drops. I'm Kira Gilbert. Nice to meet you. You are?" I asked.

"I'm Stefen Salvatore. I just moved into town. I want to know what your sister's name is." Stefen said.

"You leave Elena alone. She isn't Katherine Pierce. I see you anywhere near Elena I will expose that you and your brother Damon are vampires." I said.

Stefen looked at me like I had grown a second head.

"Oh and before you pursue Elena, handle Damon. He's in town." I said and walked away.

Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennett, and Elena were watching me like a hawk as I walked away from Stefen and towards class. When I stepped into my classroom though I felt dizzy and fell. I hit my head on the edge of the teachers desk before I blacked out.

When I came to I was in the hospital and my body was aching. I felt cold.

Jenna was by my bedside.

"Aunt Jenna?" I asked.

"Kira! Are you okay? I've been worried sick. Jeremy is worried to. The doctors told me your going through withdrawal and that it's so much worse because instead of weaning yourself you're going cold turkey. Is that true?" Jenna asked.

I felt tears.

"I'm sorry Aunt Jenna. I've been wanting to quit for a long time but I had Jeremy doing so I thought it was okay. I am so sorry." I said and felt tears stream down my face.

She bent down and hugged me.

"It's okay sweetie. The doctors and I will help you through this. I promise." Jenna said and I hugged her back.

"Thank you." I whispered and she left the room and let me sleep.


	3. Going Home After 2 Weeks

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries everything belongs to the author. Kira belongs to me.

To answer your question Only reviewer no, the picture is not of a specific actress.

Chapter 3: Going Home After 2 Weeks

Elena

I was sitting in the passenger seat of Jenna's car waiting for her to bring Kira out from the hospital. I sat there tapping my fingers waiting impatiently.

"Elena? Are you happy Kira's coming home?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, I'm happy but she has some questions to answer." I said scowling out the window.

Jeremy grumbled and climbed out and opened the passenger door on the driver side. I turned as Kira climbed in the car and I gasped. She looked so much better almost like a different person than two weeks ago. She smiled at me and the buckled up as Jenna and Jeremy got back into the car. Jenna started the car and we went home. The car ride was full of silence minus the radio playing. When we pulled in front of our house I was out of the car before anyone else and I was opening Kira's door. She smiled at me.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem. Can I talk to you though when we get inside?" I asked.

"Sure." Kira said following after Jenna inside.

I followed after Kira and when she was in her room I entered behind her closed her door.

"We need to talk." I said.

Kira day on her bed and stared at me.

"About what?" She asked.

"Why did you tell Stefen to leave me alone?" I asked.

"Why? That's because I don't like him. He's dangerous Elena. I love you, you're my big sister and you mean the world to me. I was only telling him that to protect you." She said.

"Protect me? What can he do? He's just a man? The worst thing he could do is commit murder which he's seventeen. There is no way he's done that." I said.

Kira scoffed.

"What?" I asked.

"You know what Elena? Do whatever you want. Just because I say these things doesn't mean you or Stefen has to listen to them. Just be careful, oh and uh if you two end up together don't encourage him to try out for the football team." Kira said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Just keep it in mind and please get out now." Kira said and got up and started going through her stuff.

I was mad but I left her room anyway. I didn't care what she had to say. What did she know? She's younger than I am. She doesn't know what she's talking about anyways, I thought and went to my room.

Kira

I searched for everything pot related in my room and threw it away. Jeremy knocked on my door a few minutes after Elena left. I turned and looked at him.

"Hi, big brother. What do you need?" I asked.

He just stared at me.

"Jeremy??" I asked and he snapped out of it.

He smiled.

"Hey I'm going out with friends want to come?" Jeremy asked.

I sighed.

"No. Jer I just got clean. You should try to also. It's not good for us. For you. I-" I started.

Jeremy put his finger on my lips.

"We won't be smoking, I swear. Come with us." Jer said.

I shook my head no. I pulled away.

"I love you Jer but this isn't healthy." I said stepping away and turning my back towards him.

"Come on Kira, what happened to the fun carefree little slut sister that slept with me? Who did everything with me?" Jer asked.

I whirled around and slapped him.

"You better clean up your act. I never slept with you Jer! You're my brother even high or drunk I wouldn't do that to us. I'm not a slut! I'll forgive you this one time, for these things your saying because you're drunk and high but never again. You are my brother but I won't take this crap. Don't say anything like that again or else I will never ever talk to you again til you clean up your act. I love you Jer. Go do what you want but don't invite me anymore ever." I said and closed the door in his face.

I sighed and went over to my bed and layed down. I looked up at my ceiling wishing that I could forget the conversation I had with Jeremy but I couldn't. It didn't sit right with me that he would say that. I just hope that it wasn't true, that I didn't go that far before I got here.

As I was dozing off there was a tapping at my window. I got up slowly and pulled the curtain aside and almost screamed. There was Stefen on the roof of my house wanting to talk.

"Crap." I mumbled and opened the window.

"Can I come in?" Stefen asked.

"No." I said.

"It would be better if I did so people didn't get the wrong idea." Stefen said.

I stepped back from my window.

"Come in." I said and he landed quietly on my floor.

He closed my window and sat down on the window sill.

"So, what do you want to know?" I asked.

"How do you know Damon's in town?" Stefen asked.

I had to think fast.

"I'm an Oracle. The night my parents died Damon met Elena and then made her forget that she saw him. It was the same night you saved her after my dad told you to." I said.

"That's impossible. Oracles visions aren't that precise. There is no way you're a normal Oracle." Stefen said.

"I don't know what to tell you okay? If you choose to not believe me fine. Oh, has Damon shown his face yet?" I asked.

"Yes he has." He said.

"You need to get Zack out of town if I'm not to late." I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You leave Damon alone with Zack and Damon kills him." I said and Stefen goes pale and then disappears.


End file.
